


Beautiful

by ShipwreckedPrincess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipwreckedPrincess/pseuds/ShipwreckedPrincess
Summary: Just a short fluffy one shot told from Maggie's POV.





	

Alex is beautiful. Of course she's beautiful. Objectively, she has a pretty face and a nice body but her beauty is so much more than that. It's deep and pure and breathtaking and sometimes it almost breaks you in two. You used to keep a sort of running tally in your head of all the things that make Alex the most beautiful person you've ever known. That list grew too long to keep track of mere months after you had shown up at her door with pizza and beer and nerves and hope. 

Alex wears her heart on her sleeve. She tries to be tough, to be stoic and hard but she's not really built for it. The waver of her voice when she's sad, the hitch in her breath when she's scared, the tremble of her bottom lip when you kiss her, you've come to know all her tells and you cherish them. Alex thinks it makes her weak, to be read so easily. You think it makes her braver than Supergirl. To be incapable of deciet, unable to hide behind pretence, to be so vulnerable and yet so strong is impressive and it makes her beautiful. 

Alex loves fiercely. You notice it, at first, with Kara. She's protective, like most big sisters are, but it's more than that. Alex looks at Kara like she's sunshine embodied, proud and sure. Kara looks at Alex like she's the center of the universe. Alex trusts Kara more than anyone and despite not knowing Kara too well yet, you know the feeling is mutual. You've never had anyone love you like that but you think maybe Alex could, that someday she will. You haven't been together long, four months, two weeks and four days. It's not long at all in the grand scheme of things, just the blink of an eye really. You already know Alex loves you, she hasn't said it yet, but you know. It's tentative, not built from years of shared history like her love for Kara, but it is real and it is deep. You hope you're worthy of this love, of Alex, and although you're still unsure you are, being loved by her builds you up in a way no one has ever been able to. Alex loves fiercely and it's beautiful.

Alex is funny. She has a nerdy sense of humor that makes your heart swell with affection. She's self depreciating and sarcastic and she makes you laugh more than you ever have. Life is often overwhelming in National City. Your job is dark and sad and scary most of the time. Alex is like a buoy in a tumultuous sea. You live for her jokes, for her awkwardness, for her laugh. She's your reprieve and she's beautiful.

Alex gives so much. She's always tripping all over herself to make you happy and the truth is, you're happier with her than you've ever been. She remembers everything about you. You told her, once, that when you were a kid your best friend's parents made you chilli with cinnamon rolls after a vollyball game and it is one of your favorite memories. That meal isn't really a thing outside of the Midwest and you hadn't had a chance to try it again. The next night, Alex invited you over to Kara's for dinner, they made you chilli with cinnamon rolls and even though you and Alex had to split a cinnamon roll while Kara ate five, it was still the best meal you've ever had. You watch Alex give and give, to her sister, her friends, her job and now, most of all, to you. She gives so much you wonder how she's so whole and vibrant with so much of herself in those she cares for. You've horded the pieces of yourself like you might crumble if you gave anything away. You've always been selfish, you know that. Being with Alex has made you realize you've gone about it all wrong and so you start with her, you give to Alex and trust she'll hold you together. She has made you breakable and it's beautiful. 

Beauty is all about perspective. You remember spending the night at a classmate's house in fifth grade, her name was Megan. She was new and always kind of dirty. Her clothes never fit and her blonde hair was always tangled. The kids made fun of her. They made fun of you, too, for your dad's accent and your dark skin. Megan had shining blue eyes and you bonded over being outcasts. When you were curled up in her twin bed that didn't have any sheets, in a trailer that had seen better days, she pointed out the tin roof in her bedroom. There were tiny holes everywhere and you could see the light from the moon. "Isn't it pretty," Megan whispered, "it's like I have the stars in my room." Alex reminds you of Megan. She sees stars in you where others have simply seen holes. 

You know there are countless reasons why Alex is beautiful and you can't wait to spend forever adding to your list.


End file.
